


Dark Trio

by PaperFox19



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three strange people break into a museum and the team is sent after them. The team encounters dark powers and the team gets hurt. Robin takes the most damage. A power is called a power that knows the dark, can the team handle the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand of Time Fang’s of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Hand of Time Fang’s of Darkness

A museum in Gotham city was premiering an ancient Egyptian item the young heroes were asked to guard the exhibit. According to Batman the main exhibit was a bracelet of unique power. It had to be guarded until the league deemed it a non hostile.

Kid Flash and Artemis were dressed in civilian clothes, their uniforms underneath. “Man this is so boring…” Kid Flash groaned and Artemis hit him on the arm. “Will you shut up where in a museum full of history show some respect.” Megan was floating above invisible. ‘This mission is important, you guys that means the league trusts us to handle it…’ She spoke to them mentally.

Aqualad was in stealth mode watching over the others. Robin and Superboy were also in their street clothes. Superboy was looking at each exhibit with fascination. Robin explained things to him, to anyone else it looked like they were on a date.

It all happened so quick 3 cloaked figures entered the museum. All the lights went out and the young heroes felt a chill run down their spine. “I must get the treasure stop anyone who interferes…” An old raspy voice spoke from the center cloaked figure. “Yes…”

The center figure went towards the Egyptian artifact. Kid Flash was in his super hero suit in a matter of seconds. He ran at the center hooded figure only to get hit with a sonic attack. The hooded figure on the left removed his cloak to reveal a werewolf like body. His fur was pure black and his eyes were blood red. “Is that what I think it is…?” KF asked, and Artemis drew her bow. “Don’t be silly it couldn’t be…”

Aqualad drew on the other figure making a sword out of water. The cloaked figure dodged and dodged only to get cut by one of Robin’s weapons. He hissed bearing vampire fangs. His face had been cut and it began to heal. “Your weapons cannot hurt me mortals…” He lunged at the 2.

Superboy caught him and threw him into the piller, but he didn’t smash through it he hit the wall and sank into the shadows and he sprang out and hit Superboy hard and sent him flying. ‘He’s freaking strong…’ He stopped himself from crashing into an exhibit.

Megan went to face off against the old one, she tried to pry into its mind but all she could see was a sarcophagus. “Stay out of my mind you vile thing…” A wave of gold energy knocked Megan out of the sky. “Stall them I need time to break the seal!!” It shouted.

“No Problem…” The werewolf like creature spoke gruffly. 2 more heads grew from its neck and sent another sound attack at the two heroes. Kid Flash was waiting for it this time. Artemis shot her arrow, the creature dodged but Kid Flash was faster he raced around and grabbed the arrow and slammed it into the beast. The arrow released an electric shock through the beast. It was in a spot the beast couldn’t reach. So the beast swung it’s arm and hit Kid Flash hard sending him into a pillar. The red head was knocked unconscious.

“Superboy help KF he’s down…” Robin said grappling with the Vampire like male. Superboy was unsure, but he obeyed and went to check on KF. Artemis kept battling with the beast the electricity wearing off. Her arrow did little against its claws. Robin had a special item Batman had given him. It generated the same intensity of light as the sun. “Aqualad do you think you can stop him…”

“I will try…” He turned the sword back to water and manipulated it. It circled the vampire like man, when it touched him the man hiss like he was burned. “You are no normal human, you are with those monsters that live beneath the sea hissssssss…” He flew up only for the water to follow it burned it him. “Blood I need blood…” He flew at Aqualad and hit him sending him flying. Robin drew the weapon and charged it.

The man grabbed Robin before he could use it. He sank his teeth into Robin’s neck and began to drain him. His arm went lip and the device dropped from his hand. “Robin!!” Superboy rushed and hit him sending him flying off Robin but he corrected himself mid air. Blood dripped from his mouth.

Superboy pulled Robin close to him and brought him over to Kid Flash. He waited for an attack but it never came. Golden light flooded the room and the 3rd cloaked person had its hands on the treasure. It was a golden bracelet. “It is mine!!” The voice was now young. The cloak was blown away from the power of the item. The cloaked being was a woman covered in bandages, what was once old now young.

“This power will keep me young forever…” She cheered and laughed. “Oh no you don’t you can’t have it…” Artemis fired an arrow and it hit the bracelet and broke it. The light faded away and the woman grew old again. “You!!” Her bandages reached out and grabbed Artemis. “I could have spared you pathetic humans but now you must pay…” She started draining away her youth she grew old in the mummy like woman’s grasp. She grew younger as Artemis grew older.

“We leave now…” She spoke dropping the now old woman. The other two monsters joined the mummy like woman and she chanted something and the three vanished. “Aqualad to the cave we need medical assistance 3 down 2 in critical condition…” Aqualad said before passing out.

The team was brought back to the cave. Aqualad had regained consciousness by then, Superboy was worried about Robin, but when Batman saw his neck he locked the boy up, in a room no one had seen before. Batman pushed a button and silver bars came down and cut Robin off from the rest of the world. “What are you doing he’s been hurt?”

“Settle down, there’s nothing we can do for him yet.” Batman said and led Superboy away. Kid Flash and Megan were easy to fix up, lucky for Megan the power used on her only knocked her out. KF had a few broken ribs which were being treated. Aqualad didn’t have a concussion which was good. Now it came down to Robin and Artemis. Magic had no effect on her and Robin had yet to open his eyes. Batman left for a long time and returned with a vile of blood. “What is that?” Aqualad asked.

“A long time ago I fought with a monster named Dracula, he drained good people and bad people of their blood and turned them into monsters, his blood could be used to make an antidote, this is the last bit of it I saved it just in case something like that horrible incident ever happened again…”

“So Robin could be a…” Superboy began, but KF interrupted. “That’s crazy things like that are just ghost stories not real…”

“You’re wrong because we just got our butts handed to us by those monsters…” Aqualad spoke placing a hand on his shoulder. “We need to hope this is a cure…”

Batman entered the cell where Robin was laying motionless. He injected Robin with the cure. He waited outside of the cell and closed it. Robin’s heart beat was faint but it was there.

Superman arrived a bit later to check on his friend. “Any change in either of their conditions…?”

“No he remains unresponsive.” Batman said looking at the boy who had yet to move. “Superboy Aqualad and Kid Flash are worried about him, maybe you should talk to Superboy…”

Superman got quiet. “I don’t know…”

“Aquaman and Flash are talking to them, you should speak to him Clark…” Superman growled at Batman’s words. “And you should think of what you’re going to do if he does turn…” He snapped at him. Batman remained emotionless. “If he turns I have one last option…” He said and pushed him aside. “I am willing to do anything to save him, why you can’t face your pride and speak to a boy who’s suffering is beyond me old friend…”

Superman walked away to and no one saw Robin move. He opened his mouth and licked one of his long white fangs.

To be continued…


	2. Pumpkin Power Warm Embraces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Pumpkin Power Warm Embraces 

Years ago before he had met Robin Batman had faced a terrible power. Batman had come to believe in magic after facing this foe, and knew it was another force of nature just like science was. It was on Halloween when this power appeared one of his enemies had done research on this power. It had only appeared on Halloween before, a pumpkin born with a blue flame, a sword of silver embedded into it’s form. The one who pulled the sword from the pumpkin would release the monster with terrible and near unstoppable power. Batman had sealed the creature away again by embedding one of his bat-o-rangs into the pumpkin, he took the pumpkin and kept it hidden in a vault in the bat cave.

The creature was called Nexus he would grant 3 favors to the one who freed him, and Batman needed a favor now. He went to the cave and grabbed the pumpkin and brought it back to the team.

Wally eyed the pumpkin as did Superboy. “This is what is gonna save Robin a pumpkin?!” Wally shouted and Batman glared at him. The red head clammed up and hoped he wouldn’t be getting his ass kicked by the hero. Batman sat the pumpkin on the table and pulled the bat-o-rang.

Blue fire erupted from the Pumpkin and shot up to the ceiling, an ominous wind picked up and the flames twisted and turned until they formed a human body. Nexus was a 7 foot tall demon with pointy ears and short black hair his eyes were a fiery orange and he had tiny demon fangs much different from a vampire’s fangs, he was fair skinned and was dressed in a mix of black and orange. “I am free, to you I grant favors three.” Nexus shouted through the room his eyes looked at Batman and his expression fell. “Oh it’s you…”

“I have some favors to ask of you, as well as getting information.” Batman spoke coldly but carefully. He knew about the demon from legends and if they were true he would be able to help.

“Why should I when you sealed me away; give me a reason to not make you pay.” Nexus said and fire appeared in his hand. Batman removed his mask and stared at Nexus face to face. Without his mask Nexus could read his soul his past his present his future all there before Nexus’s eyes. Wally and Superboy were stunned. “I see now, you would like my help how?”

Batman put his mask back on and led Nexus and the boys down to where Robin was being kept. Superman and Aquaman were still around and when they saw the demon they thought the worst, but Batman stopped them before they could do anything that would piss off the demon. “He’s here to help.” Was all he said before pushing past the two and reaching the cell. It appeared Robin had not moved an inch.

“My first favor is that you help those who were cursed at the museum.” Batman said and pointed at Robin.

“I need to know more, you give me access to your minds door.” Nexus said and pointed at Superboy. The clone blinked in confusion, he looked at Batman who gave him a nod of approval. Nexus reached over and touched Conner’s forehead and in seconds the clone had to relive the events at the museum and Nexus learned what happened. “I see I see, so a vampire he be.”

Nexus approached the cage and peered at the boy. “This one’s soul is being ruled by vampire blood- tch!” Robin’s fist came through the cage and tore through Nexus’s mouth.

“Fuck!!!” Wally cursed as Nexus fell back assumedly dead.

Nexus rose up even with a hole in his head. His body healed itself and he rubbed his chin. “Yep yep definitely a vampire; but it takes more than that to make me expire.” He created an orange flame at the tip of his finger. “Pumpkin Blood And Crimson Night Restore This Boy’s Soul And Make Things Right!” He blew the flame into the cell and Robin cried out in pain.

“What have you done!!?” Superboy pushed Nexus out of the way and opened the cage. Robin’s body was shaking like a leaf and he was sweating. “Super…Boy…” Robin whispered and he choked on air.

“He will be fine, although he will still crave blood like fine wine.” Nexus said and Batman grabbed the front of his shirt.

“I wanted you to save him.”

“And so it is done, he’s alive and can even walk in the sun.” Nexus said with a smile. “Magic always comes with a price; it tends to be a toss of the dice.”

“He’s going to be ok right?” Wally asked looking at his friend in the arms of the clone.

“Yes yes for the next 24 hours he will need to keep warm; in a few days time he will be back to the norm.” Nexus said with a grin. “If he does not drink to much blood he will age just like a normal man; but his power will rival anyone of the vampire clan.” Nexus pointed at the boy. “Drink no blood and the hunger will drive you mad, you will become a monster of hunger very very bad.”

“This was your solution!!” Superman shouted.

“He’s alive and that’s what matters most.” Batman said and he led Nexus away to help the others. Wally was led away by Aquaman. Superboy held Robin and the newly made vampire snuggled against him.

“Conner you’re so warm.” Robin purred and nuzzled the clone’s neck. A strange scent hit his senses and he let out a throaty moan. Superboy blushed as he felt an unfamiliar sensation course through his body, his body heated up and for an unknown reason to the clone his manhood started to get hard. “I’m hungry…” Robin said against the young hero’s neck.

Conner gulped. “You can take my blood, if you’re okay its clone’s blood.” Superboy said and he felt Robin’s fangs brush over the clone’s neck.

“I want it because it’s yours.” Robin said before sinking his fangs into the clone’s neck.

“Ahh-ohhh!!” Conner moaned as his blood was drank by the boy. When Robin was done feeding he licked the wound healing the puncture marks, he sucked on the spot leaving a nice bruise. Superboy was fully aroused now his heart was beating faster replacing the blood he had just lost. Robin sighed in content as he cuddled with Superboy.

“So warm…” Superboy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly not sure of what to do in this situation. He held the boy close and was content that the boy was clinging to him.

-x-x-x-x

Nexus found Artemis and saw hers was an easy problem to fix. He reached into his pumpkin and pulled out a weird bottle. “Fountain of Youth” Was written on the bottle. With one drop Artemis was restored.

“Hey for the other favors can you take out those three weirdoes who attacked us before?” Wally asked.

“No no no magic can defeat magic but not ones dark as night; such a request I cannot fight.” Nexus said and Wally stared in complete confusion.

“He means that evil magic cannot be used to beat evil. Nexus is a demon his magic is evil so he cannot be used to fight those three, but their curses could be broken with greater power.” Batman explained. “You are free to go, behave yourself or you go back to your seal.”

Nexus gave a bow and vanished. Batman put the pumpkin in the vault. “Robin will come back to the bat cave with me.”

“My friend I don’t think that will be the case.” Aquaman said pointing to the boy wonder being held by the clone. Wally stepped up. “We can look after Robin here Batman no worries.”

“See that you do, no missions until everyone is back at full strength.” Batman said and he left with Superman, Aquaman and Flash.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious why I thought of this I remember a Halloween theme ep or pic where Robin was dressed like a vampire so after watching Young Justice and The Batman vs Dracula I created this.


	3. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Taste

The older leaguers left and prayed everything would be ok. Superboy carried Robin out bridal style making Wally chuckle. “Ok Superboy you can give Robin to me. I can keep Robin extra warm by vibrating my body.” Wally said.

“Yeah until you give yourself a nose bleed and pass out, leaving Robin cold and defenseless.” Aqualad said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Shut up, Robin’s my friend and I’m going to take care of him.” Wally said.

“Enough!” Robin snapped and the three males turned to look at the young vampire.

“I will be in charge of watching over him, Robin has already decided, we’re gonna go to bed.” Superboy carried Robin away. As soon as they entered the room Robin’s eyes glowed and the door locked.

“Thanks Superboy, can you feed me again.” Robin asked looking up at him, Superboy tilted his head to the side and Robin licked his lips. The young vampire sank his teeth into the clone’s neck, he drank from him and growled in joy as he drank the boy’s blood. Superboy shivered and blushed as Robin drank from him, his manhood started hardening again in his pants.

“Superboy you should take off your clothes that way you can share your body heat with me easier.” Robin said after his feeding. Superboy blushed, yes he had learned that in the cold people could do that to share their body heat, but he learned that from Wally, plus with his manhood hard like this he didn’t want to freak Robin out.

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t you trust me?” Robin asked and Superboy gulped.

“Ok.” He took off his shirt and then took off his pants. Superboy’s hard cock sprang up, Robin gasped at the size; it was at least 9 inches long, and he was uncut the foreskin covering his fat cock. What really got Robin was the clone’s musk it made his body pulse in need.

“Wow Superboy you’re really big.” Robin reached out and grabbed Superboy’s cock and pulled the foreskin back, the head was soaked in pre cum.

“Wait Robin I’ve never done this before.” Superboy gasped out.

“Do you want to do it with me, this is my first time to.” Robin said and he stepped back, Superboy watched as Robin stripped, he stripped everything including his mask. Superboy’s jaw dropped and his cock pulsed in desire. Robin’s cut cock was 7 inches long and a good girth.

“I want you.” Superboy said and he embraced the vampire. He kissed Dick, and moaned into his mouth as their cocks rubbed together. Robin acted on instinct and desire and kissed back with just as much passion.

“The bed now.” Robin said breaking the kiss and Superboy didn’t need to be told twice. They hit the bed, but then Superboy hesitated. “I don’t know what to do, I…”

Robin understood, Superboy was taught things he would need to be a weapon, Cadmus probably didn’t a breeding weapon. “It’s ok Superboy you will learn.” Robin used his vampire strength and flipped them over so Conner was on his back. “My senses are going wild, let’s learn from instinct.”

“But what if I hurt you?” Superboy said in worry.

“You don’t have to worry, my body seems more durable.” Robin said with a chuckle. He kissed Superboy’s lips and began to feel up the teen’s body. He ran his nails over hard muscle earning a moan from his partner. He reached Superboy’s hard nipples and began to play with them swallowing the moans Conner made. “Do you trust me?” Robin asked kissing along the teens jaw.

“Yes.” Superboy moaned. Robin licked the bite mark he had made on Conner’s neck, before trailing his tongue down the clone’s sexy body. Superboy was producing so much heat and yet he was shaking. Robin licked up the clone’s sweat as he licked down the crevice of his pecs to his abs, dipping his tongue into the male’s navel. “Ohhh.”

Robin kissed his way down to Superboy’s hairless crotch. The clone’s musk had Robin moaning, his warm breath caressing Superboy’s cock. ‘Oh fuck!’

The young vampire was drooling at the sight of Superboy’s fat cock. He brought one hand to massage the clone’s balls, and began to lick his hard length. “Robin!” The clone moaned and bucked his hips. Robin chuckled and pulled on Superboy’s foreskin with his teeth. He stretched the skin as far as it would go before letting it snap back. He grinned at the shudder he got from him.

Robin wrapped his lips around the head of Conner’s dick, he swirled his tongue around the head and the taste of Superboy’s pre cum was wonderful, he wanted more. He started sucking on Superboy’s cock, his fangs hugged the boy’s cock and he bobbed his head giving long sucks and licks to the clone’s cock.

Superboy moaned and bucked his hips, his eyes closed and his face turned bright red in pleasure. Robin looked up from his task and saw the lovely expression on the clone’s face. He felt his cock pulse in his mouth and Superboy moaned Robin’s name as he came. Robin moved fast and pulled back to catch Superboy’s cum. He moaned at the taste and swallowed every last drop, he even cleaned the head before pulling off Superboy’s twitching cock.

“I don’t know what tastes better your blood or your cum.” Robin said licking his lips. Superboy gulped and eyed Robin’s arousal, it was pulsing in need and Superboy wanted to take care of him now.

To be continued


	4. Chap 4 Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 4 Experience

Robin had just satisfied Superboy, but had yet to find his own release. Superboy wanted to do something for Robin, but he was still new at this. “Robin do you want me to assist you?”

“I have a better idea, you’re all about hands on learning, so I know a way to make us both feel good.” Robin said eyeing Superboy’s sexy body as he did so. Superboy shivered under Robin’s gaze, his cock was already ready for more.

“I trust you.” Superboy said, and Robin leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue slipped into the clone’s mouth and Superboy could taste a mixture of flavor on Robin’s tongue. He groaned at the strange tastes and he bucked his hips. Robin reached down and began to fondle his balls and Superboy moaned into his mouth.

As one hand fondled the clone’s balls, the other went lower and began to trace a finger around his tight pucker. Robin pushed his finger into Superboy making the clone gasp and break the kiss, Robin wiggled the finger inside Superboy’s hole making the clone twitch and grip Robin’s shoulders in a powerful grip, if Robin wasn’t a vampire he would have two broken shoulders.

“Robin…feels…weird!” Superboy gasped out and Robin smiled up at him.

“Just relax Superboy, I’m preparing to take you. I promise you will feel good to.” Robin said and Superboy lightened his grasp on the vampire’s shoulders. Robin began fingering Superboy’s hole, rocking his finger in and out of his tight ass. Robin was right soon Superboy was feeling lots of pleasure. Robin slipped in a second finger and began to scissor him, and when Robin’s fingers brushed his sweet spot he saw stars and let out a moan that could wake the dead.

Robin was very happy for having sound proof rooms, it was originally done because Kid Flash liked to blast his music, but now it had better purposes. Robin added a third finger inside him and with his other hand he began pumping Superboy’s cock. The clone was in a daze of pleasure, a trickle of drool down his chin, his chest rising and falling and his cock weeping onto his abs. The vampire explored and rubbed Superboy’s sweet spot, each time he hit it he made the clone clench around him.

“I’m gonna cum!!” Superboy moaned and with a smirk Robin stopped pumping Superboy’s cock and removed his fingers. Superboy groaned at the loss and looked at Robin pleadingly. Robin smiled at him and spat into his hand and lube his cock with saliva and pre cum. He positioned his cock at Superboy’s waiting hole.

“Just relax.” Robin said and with a powerful thrust he buried his cock deep into Superboy’s tight ass. Superboy moaned in pleasure his special body making his inner muscles impossible to tear. Superboy writhed for a moment his muscles clenching around Robin’s big cock. Robin had to be at least 7 or 8 inches.

Superboy moaned and tried to relax, Robin started rocking his hips the gentle movements allowed Superboy to relax. “Move please faster!” The clone moaned and the young man was more than happy to comply.

He pulled back all the way to the tip only to thrust back in. “Ahhhh yes!!” Superboy moaned and Robin picked up the pace thrusting his hard cock in and out of Superboy’s ass, with each thrust his balls spanked the clone’s ass and Superboy moaned in pleasure. Robin licked his lips as he eyed the sexy expressions the clone was making. He leaned forward and took one of Superboy’s hard nipples into his mouth and began to lick and suck on it gently. “Oh wow!!!” Conner moaned and he bucked his hips, he didn’t know having his nipples teased like this would feel so good.

Robin felt his release cumming and decided to drive Superboy wild. He pulled off his nipples and lifted the clone’s legs up over his shoulders, he started thrusting harder driving his cock deeper into the boy’s tight ass. Conner tore at the sheets fisting them until they tore apart. Robin slammed into Superboy again and again, and with no touch to his cock he had the clone cumming spraying his thick cum all over his chest and abs. “Robin!!!” Superboy moaned as he came.

Superboy’s clenching inner muscles had Robin moaning. He couldn’t control himself anymore, he came spraying his cum deep into Superboy’s body. “Superboy!!” Robin moaned as he came.

Robin set Superboy’s legs down, and pulled out of him. Superboy was still in a state of bliss, cumming even harder then when Robin sucked him. Robin chuckled and began licking him, the vampire child cleaned every inch of Superboy’s body lapping up his sweat and cum. When he was finished he rolled Superboy on top of him. Robin hugged Superboy and nuzzled his chest. “You were amazing Superboy did you enjoy it.”

“Fuck yes!!” Superboy said bluntly, he wrapped his arms around Robin and shared his body heat with the young vampire. He kept Robin warm all night long, and he couldn’t wait to share what he learned with the boy wonder.

To be continued


	5. Showers and Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 5 Showers and Fun

When Superboy woke up he smiled feeling the new born vampire cuddled to his chest. He felt sticky and wondered if Robin would be up for a shower. He gently nudged Robin and hoped the boy was a morning person. Robin blinked a few times and looked at Superboy. “What’s up, besides this.” Robin trailed a finger over Conner’s hard cock.

Conner shivered and Robin chuckled. “I was hoping we could take a shower together.”

“That sounds nice let’s go.” Robin pulled away, much to the clone’s disappointment. “You coming?” He asked teasingly, and Superboy bolted up and followed him to the showers. They turned the spray on hot and waited for it to reach the safest temperature. They moaned as the warm water washed over them, washing away the sticky feeling and replacing it with a warm refreshed one.

Superboy took a moment to watch Robin bask in the warm water, it was like the world was in slow motion as the water ran over his body. His arousal pulsed in need, wanting his release. Robin’s eyes glowed as he felt the change in blood flow. He turned and saw his pulsing arousal, he licked his lips. “That for me?” the clone nodded. “Show me what you got!”

He wasted no time and grabbed hold of the little vampire. The clone kissed him hungrily, taking everything he learned last night and applying it. He slid his cock along Robin’s the friction between them had them both moaning, the sound vibrating against their lips and echoing through the shower.

The kiss only broke for air, and Superboy attacked his neck, licking and sucking on a spot. He had Dick moaning and clinging to his muscled form. When he pulled back there was a bruise and this mark wasn’t made out of pain but of pleasure. He let his hands wonder feeling up his body, smaller than his own but still held muscle. “Ah Conner!” he moaned as their cocks met and ground together. Both were panting and groaning, and soon their manhoods were leaking pre. Superboy knew he had to prepare Robin so he brought his hands down to his rear, he fondled his firm cheeks a bit earning more moans.

Moving things along he began caressing his tight hole. His wet fingers slipped in; first one thrusting in and out working his inner muscles and loosening him up while triggering sparks of pleasure. “Yes that’s it more!” he moaned, so one finger became two and then three, he worked Robin’s ass loving the feel of him and he couldn’t wait to have his tight heat around his cock. He pulled his fingers out earning a whine at the loss.

Conner lifted Robin up, allowing the boy to wrap his legs around him. The clone’s penis was now able to slide between his cheeks, the heat of his manhood caressed his hole making it twitch. “Do it Conner!”

He didn’t need to be told twice, he pressed the tip against his hole and sank in. “Ahhh!”

“Ah so ah tight!” the clone groaned, his cock sank deeper and deeper being hugged by those hot inner walls. “Oh yes!” he moaned, holding his hips in a bruising grip.

“Nice a big feels so full!” Robin moans, and he wraps his arms around his neck. “Move please, fuck me!”

Conner obeyed, pulling out only to thrust back in. “Oh!” they moaned in need. He lost control and began fucking his tight sheath as hard and fast as he could.

“Yes so hard give me everything you can!” he purred, and the teen was shocked, then he remembered he wasn’t human anymore. Robin was drooling as Conner pounded into him hard and fast their bodies connecting in a loud smack. “So good, so fucking good!”

Seeing Robin coming undone was so arousing. His cock kept throbbing inside Robin’s tight channel. Robin pulled him into a kiss, their tongues clashing and dancing together as the clone boy fucked his hole. His pre was overflowing and filling him, slicking his inner walls, and allowing him to move faster inside.

“Oh Superboy I’m so full yet so hungry.” His fangs were showing and Conner offered his neck.

“Best boyfriend ever!” he sank his teeth into his neck and drank from him. The moment he started drinking his insides clamped down on the boy’s thrusting cock.

Conner thrust in hard, crying out as he came, his thick seed firing into his body, striking the boy’s sweet spot with each spurt. Robin’s eyes rolled up from the sensation, being filled with cum and drinking his blood was all to mind blowing for him and he came hard shooting his load all over Conner’s pecs and abs.

The water washed the seed away, and the two came down from their sex high. Conner’s cock slipped from his hole and he stood on shaky legs. “Was I to rough with you?”

“No give me a sec and I’ll be fine.” The boy says, and after thinking he laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking it’s a good thing I became a vampire, I probably wouldn’t be able to handle you going all out on me like that.” Superboy noticed the bruises on his hips in the shape of hand prints.

“Sorry.” Robin kissed him.

“Don’t be dumb, I’m not human and I loved every bit of that.” He ran his hands over his hips and he watched as the wounds healed. “Your blood is amazing I feel better already.”

“Come to me anytime, for anything.” He kissed the top of his head.

“Oh I will.” The two kissed, and spent the rest of their time getting cleaned up.

After being washed, they dried and got dressed. “You up for walking around?”

“Sure, just stay close, I’ll need your warmth.” They walked through the halls of the cave, and bumped into Kid Flash and Aqualad.

“Robin it’s good to see you up.”

“Yeah buddy, welcome back to the land of the living.” He zipped up to Robin. “Do me a favor and say I vant to suck your blood bleh bleh bleh.” Aqualad face palmed.

Robin just smirked, he looked deep into KF’s eyes. “I want to suck your blood.” Wally blushed and felt his heart race, his blood drifted south and his cock began to rise. “Seems like your blood is in use right now.” He caressed the bulge.

“Ahh!” the speedster moaned. Robin chuckled and poked him on the forehead and he fell backwards, his bulge pulsing angrily.

“Don’t get me wrong if I was hungry you’d make a nice meal, but I already fed.” He went back over to Superboy and hugged him.

“Oh man don’t tell me you two are an item!” he pointed at the two of them.

“Something like that.” Superboy pulled Robin in for a kiss.

“Damn it if I’d known you were gay I’d have made my move on you years ago.” He zipped off to deal with his problem. Aqualad just smiled at them.

“It’s good to see you both so happy.” He walked off leaving the two alone.

“Hey Robin is it weird I thought it was hot you teasing Kid Flash.”

“Hmm,” he thought about and smiled. “Well I’ll ask you this would you be angry or jealousy if me and Wally fooled around?”

“To be honest maybe a little but I’d rather be there and watch.” He admitted, the vamp liked the directness.

“And maybe get involved?” and with that Superboy blushed, but he nodded.

“It could open up all kinds of things, I could fuck Wally while you fuck me,” Superboy groaned as the thought came to mind. “You could fuck him while I fuck you,” another groan, his cock was throbbing already. “We could suck each other off, or better yet I could suck both you off at once, a cum cocktail might taste good.” Superboy was losing it as he imagined Robin sucking them both. “He can watch us together and you can watch him and me together and then I can watch him and you together.” Blood erupted from his nose and spilled on his shirt.

Robin cleaned it up sucking away it all and it wouldn’t stain. “Ah that settles it, I’ll talk to Wally.”

“Wait,” he says blushing. “Can I keep you all to myself for a little while.”

“Of course, let’s go take care of this.” They found the nearest empty room and the clone’s plans hit the floor. Robin took him into his mouth, slurping and sucking away at his hard flesh. Superboy’s moans filled the room, and while Wally was working his hard cock Robin was sucking Conner’s to release. His cum shot into the boy’s mouth, which he greedily drank down.

Kid Flash shot his own load, shooting quickly with long spurts that painted his suit in strips of white. ‘Oh man, I want him.’

The fun was only beginning…

To be continued

Preview Chap 6

Robin still has to remain inactive along with Artemis. But feeling the itch he wants to go out and take on some bad guys.

“Robin are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Look if anything happens. I got you backing me up.”

End preview


End file.
